


On Fire, and Beautiful

by willowcabins



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Detention, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcabins/pseuds/willowcabins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I mean, we’re already in trouble,” Myka tried to rationalise. “I don’t want to get more in trouble because I did something against the rules in a place where I was put because I did something against the rules in the first place.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Fire, and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charizona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charizona/gifts).



> (I ~know~ I should be up-dating ANY of my multi-chapter fics, BUT I'm on a family reunion on the West Coast rn so I'm writing in snatches and so please bare with me. This fic is for Chasey: the prompt was Teenaged Bering and Wells and Detention so you know, ENJOY CHASEY)

Myka sighed in exasperation as she gave the teacher her little pink slip. There was a certain degree of embarrassment involved as the six or so other people in the room watched her curiously: an unfamiliar face in the routine crowd. She shifted awkwardly and tried to find the familiar face in the crowd. Helena was grinning at her from the back of the room, arm around the neighbouring chair. She caught Myka’s gaze and smirked at Myka triumphantly.

“Again, Myka?” Mrs. Reynolds asked, exasperated glare fixed at Myka. Myka bit her lip but didn’t answer. Mrs. Reynolds signed the note and then frowned at Myka. “Are you okay?” She asked quietly, placing a comforting hand on Myka’s arm. “Is everything okay at home with you? This is _very_ unlike you.” Myka furrowed her brows.

“Yes?” she replied, completely caught off guard.

“I just _never_ expected you to be the type of person to skip class!” Mrs. Reynolds shook her head, her tight bun of white hair shifting precariously on her head. Myka bristled at the comment and opened her mouth to snap a reply, when she caught sight of Helena over Mrs. Reynolds’ shoulder. Helena just rolled her eyes, lending Myka strength to take a deep breath and calmly nod at the teacher.

“It was _sport_ ,” Myka excused herself, glancing at Mrs. Reynolds briefly before her eyes flicked back to Helena.

“School is not a _selective_ activity Ms. Bering,” Mrs. Reynolds snapped, frustrated at Myka’s shifting attention, while behind her Helena made a face at Mrs. Reynold’s back and beckoned Myka forward. Myka gulped and smiled weakly at Mrs. Reynolds.

“I’ll try and do better,” she muttered quickly before slipping past the stick insect of a woman to go and sit down next to Helena. Helena grinned.

“Fancy seeing you here,” she whispered as Myka slipped into the chair next to her, pushing off Helena’s arm and making Helena sit upright. Myka rolled her eyes.

“It’s _your fault_ I’m even here,” she hissed, sending Helena a glare. Helena smirked.

“I don’t recall you complaining earlier today,” Helena pointed out, leaning forward on the small desk and grinning at Myka. Myka tried to suppress the blush that was creeping up her neck as she took out her pencil case and notepad from her bag. “Actually, I don’t recall much other than your approval,” Helena continued with a vicious grin as she carefully brushed a curl from Myka’s hair off the back of her neck, her fingers dancing across slightly bruised skin, a small memento Helena’s bites against skin.

“Shut up,” Myka muttered, rubbing the hickey with a quick glare at Helena again. Mrs. Reynolds coughed pointedly at the front of the classroom and Helena leaned back against her chair again. Myka took a deep breath, trying to calm down the rush of hormones Helena always seemed to skillfully evoke, before she too looked up.

The classroom had half a dozen students or so, all waiting patiently as the teacher assigned them tasks. “Michael and Bailey, you two can please rearrange the board in front of the Headmistresses office.” The two teenagers slouched out of the office, competing sighs of disapproval following them down the hallway. “Morgan and Lila, can you two please go and help Dr. Lukas in the biology department? There are some dissection tools that need to be cleaned.” Morgan grinned and Lila high fived him as they scampered out of the room, leaving Myka and Helena. Mrs. Reynolds smiled. “And you two can stick the addresses to these envelopes,” she said, a huge pile of envelopes landing on Helena’s desk and a sticker sheet of addresses on Myka’s. Myka bit her lip.

“This is the best task you can get in detention,” Helena promised Myka under her breath. Myka nodded sullenly.

“I liked the lab last time though,” Myka murmured back. Helena shook her head.

“This has advantages. Wait 2 minutes.”

Two and a half minutes later, Mrs Reynolds announced loudly (louder than necessary) that she was going to mark some essays in the neighbouring office. “When I come back at 5:30, I expect _all_ of those to be finished,” she snapped, bun quivering slightly before she left. Myka watched her go, brow furrowed. As Myka opened her mouth to say something to Helena, Mrs. Reynold’s head appeared in the doorway, making both girls jump.

“Oh, and _don’t_ close this door. I can hear you from my office.” She left again.

“Isn’t she met to stay with us?” Myka asked, raising an eyebrow. Helena’s telltale smirk was back.­

“ _That’s_ why Thursday detentions are the best. Mrs. Reynolds likes to be in her own office when she marks papers because her own office has her own top drawer, which contains her own little flask with her own alcohol.”

“What?!” Myka’s scandalized face elicited a small chuckle from Helena.

“The school has been _searching_ for an opportunity to fire Mrs. Reynolds for _years_! I can’t believe you don’t know this, Myka!” Myka pouted.

“I’m not good with gossip,” she muttered, finishing the first pile of envelopes. “Hey this is pretty fast work! We’ll be finished in ten minutes!” Helena grinned and Myka recognised the grin. It was the same grin that she’d worn in the changing rooms earlier that morning, that grin that had left Myka breathless and begging in the shower stalls while their classmates chased some ball in the name of physical activity.

“What?” She demanded, narrowing her eyes. Helena shrugged.

“We do have to stay here until 5:30,” she offered. Myka’s expression didn’t change.

“We could just do our homework, like we’re meant to,” she replied.

“Yes, that we could,” Helena agreed, letting the issue sit.

“I mean, we’re already in trouble,” Myka tried to rationalise. “I don’t want to get _more_ in trouble because I did something against the rules in a place where I was put because I did something against the rules in the first place.” Helena just suppressed a grin and nodded, letting Myka argue this one out while Helena steadily stuck stickers on envelopes. “On the other hand, we _are_ already in trouble, so I mean, how much worse can it get?” Helena made small noises in agreement as the last of the envelopes was addressed. She carried the whole pile up to the main desk, leaving Myka at the back of the room. She walked over to the door and gently closed it.

“I’m pretty sure we’re not allowed to do that,” Myka warned. Helena grinned.

“We’re also not allowed to have sex in the changing rooms, Myka,” Helena agreed. Myka narrowed her eyes.

“What are you saying?” She demanded, watching Helena approach her. Helena carefully sat down on Myka’s lap, facing Myka, and pushed back Myka’s hair, running her fingernails against her scalp.

“I’m just saying that rules,” Helena kissed the corner of Myka’s mouth, “are made to be broken.” Myka was momentarily distracted by Helena’s warm hand on her cheek before she remembered her moral compass (and reputation).

“But Helena…” Myka protested as Helena’s carefully rearranged herself on Myka so her knees were resting on the chair by Myka’s hips. Helena was suddenly very close, very warm and pressing against Myka in the right places. “Helena I don’t think this is a good idea.” Myka turned to glance at the door in a panic. Helena smirked and cupped Myka’s face.

“No one is coming in here,” she promised, tracing Myka’s cheek bone lightly with her thumb while her other thumb traced the outline of Myka’s lips.

“But Mrs. Reynolds said –“

“Trust me,” Helena whispered, silencing Myka with a soft kiss. Myka’s eyes fluttered closed, giving into the softness of Helena’s mouth, before quickly opening for a second as she heard a scuffle in the corridor. She glanced at the door, so Helena threaded a hand through Myka’s hair, blocking her view of the door. “Trust me,” Helena commanded kissing Myka again, intensifying her kissing and slipping her tongue into Myka’s mouth.

Helena made it so easy for the warm tendrils of arousal to curl through Myka’s veins. She sighed into the contact, mouth opening wider for Helena. Helena ground down her hips and Myka keened, her body arching into the sensation as languid arousal focused and intensified. Myka’s hands anchored themselves on Helena’s hips, slipping under the black t-shirt and relishing the smooth skin.

Helena did _that_ thing with her tongue, and Myka’s nails dug into Helena’s hips as she gasped. Helena grinned and playfully nipped Myka’s jaw, her long hair falling forward and tickling Myka’s neck. Myka pushed Helena’s hair back and redirected Helena’s mouth back to her own, biting down on Helena’s lip as Helena’s right hand left her face and rested suggestively on Myka’s midriff.

“This is a bad idea,” Myka panted as Helena fumbled with the button of her jeans. Helena broke the kiss and laughed.

“I don’t know,” she murmured, her voice dropping an octave with arousal. “I think you deserve payback for this morning.” Helena pushed down the zipper with painful and deliberate slowness.

“Payback or _payback_?” Myka asked, shifting and pushing her hips into Helena’s hand. Helena chuckled and kissed Myka slowly as her hand travelled down.

“ _Payback_ ,” she murmured, her fingers pushing against the cotton of Myka’s underwear right where she needed it. Myka gasped and Helena watched her carefully, pushing Myka’s hair out of Myka’s face as Myka’s eyes fluttered closed.

“Helena,” Myka pleaded, hand clenching Helena’s arm painfully as Helena continued to tease her, administrating the right pressure and rubbing _just_ the right way over Myka’s underwear, so without _really_ satisfying Myka. Helena chuckled and kissed Myka’s eyelids lightly.

“Yes, Myka?” She whispered.

“Stop it.”

“Hmm, I don’t know. Is there anything in it for me?” Myka’s eyes flew open so she could glare at Helena as Helena began to mirror her hand’s shifting action with her hips.

“God, _Helena_ ,” Myka hissed, her hips pushing forward into Helena’s hand as Helena’s hips restrained her.

“Just Helena will do,” Helena murmured, kissing the shell of Myka’s ear lightly. Myka’s sigh of exasperation quickly turned into a gasp as Helena took pity on Myka and her damp underwear and slipped below the fabric. Even the feel of flesh on flesh made Myka’s body stiffen with arousal. Helena grinned at the slick heat covering her fingers. “You _were_ curious about classrooms then,” Helena murmured, grinning wickedly at Myka Myka’s concentration was failing her: she could come up with no coherent witticism as Helena’s fingers lazily grazed her clit and slipped into her. Instead she just sent Helena a glare and then let her eyes flutter closed as Helena’s hand, reinforced by her hips, began a slow languid rhythm. As the flush that Helena loved _so much_ travelled up Myka’s chest, Helena lightly kissed Myka’s collarbone.

“I love you so much like this,” Helena whispered, as Myka arched into the touch, her mouth a delicate ‘o’ as Helena’s hand and hips worked in tandem, slowly speeding up until they were in time with Myka’s short panting. A veritable symphony to Helena’s ears, she pushed back Myka’s hair again and watched the tiny beads of sweat accumulate on her forehead.

A stomp of feet and a restless muffled shout were all the warning the two got before the door burst opened and Lila and Morgan tumbled in. “I _totally_ beat you,” the freshman said, flicking her hair in effortless success as she grinned triumphantly at her friend, at first not noticing the two older students, sharing a chair at the back of the classroom. Then she noticed. “What the –“

“Fuck,” hissed Myka, pushing Helena off her in record speed.


End file.
